In the production of semiconductor devices, successful results have been obtained with methods in which a composite panel or so-called “reconfigured wafer” is first produced by the “wafer molding” process from semiconductor chips that are embedded with a main surface and side faces in a plastic molding compound. First main surfaces of the semiconductor chips thereby form a coplanar surface with the upper side of the plastic compound or the first main surface of the composite panel or of the “reconfigured wafer”. A wiring structure is then applied to this coplanar surface, it being possible for the plastic surface around the front side of each semiconductor chip to be used for accommodating additional terminals or for arranging contact terminal areas of any desired sizes and spacings.
In the case of such a method, electrostatic discharges (ESD) may occur, and may cause damage to the semiconductor chips or even their destruction. Furthermore, the semiconductor chips of semiconductor devices should be protected from disturbing influences of electromagnetic radiation.